1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates: generally to substitute electrical energy power packs; more particularly to substitute electrical power packs utilizing a solar energy source; and most specifically to substitute electrical power packs utilizing a solar energy source in replacement of conventional batteries as the energy source in electronic devices.
2. General Background
A wide range of electronic devices are typically powered by conventional batteries, i.e. xe2x80x98dry cellsxe2x80x99 inclusive of disposable and rechargeable types, which are considered to be expensive in both economic and environmental terms as disposal, replacement, and the energy content required of manufacture and recharging is inevitable.
It is considered that avoidance of the expense in economic and environmental terms in disposal, replacement, and the energy content required of manufacture and/or recharging is desirable.
Krause discloses a xe2x80x9cpower supplyxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cchiefly intended for . . . pocket calculators, measuring instruments, and clocksxe2x80x9d (English Abstract) utilizing photovoltaic cells, xe2x80x9cnormally arranged in two banks of opposite polarityxe2x80x9d connected to the first of two capacitors through a first switch, the connection between the two capacitors being through a xe2x80x9cvoltage sensitive switchxe2x80x9d which closes after the first capacitor has attained a xe2x80x98setxe2x80x99, i.e. predetermined, voltage level. Similarly, when the second capacitor has attained a set voltage level a third switch connects the same to load. Use of two capacitors is considered to provide increased speed in obtaining sufficient charge for operation.
Higuchi discloses a xe2x80x98solar cell power supply circuitxe2x80x99 which utilizes a capacitor as a xe2x80x9cback upxe2x80x9d, i.e. reserve, to the photovoltaic cell(s) which supply of power to a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) such as found in a calculator. A voltage sensitive switch for the solar supply connects the capacitor to the load when required preferably with an associated alarm indicating this condition.
Shoji et al. disclose use of a voltage converter between a capacitor and load and, preferably, between the solar cell supply and the capacitor in which case the conversion is to a xe2x80x9cpredetermined voltagexe2x80x9d while in the first it is to xe2x80x9ca (first) voltage which is lower than the charged voltage of the capacitor and higher than a minimum operating voltage of the loadxe2x80x9d (Abstract). A xe2x80x9cquick start meansxe2x80x9d (claim 1) divides solar cell output between the capacitor and the voltage converter between the capacitor and the load when the capacitance is below the first voltage.
O""Connor discloses use of a solar cell array connected to a xe2x80x9cDC-DC converterxe2x80x9d (Abstract), or voltage multiplier (Claim 1) for the supply of power to a rechargeable cell or cells at an appropriate voltage level which is considerably higher than that output by the solar cell array.
Zurlo discloses a xe2x80x98portable cellular phone with integral solar panelxe2x80x99 xe2x80x9ccoupled to the rear facexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cadapted to convert ambient light into electric powerxe2x80x9d (Abstract) which is supplied to at least one rechargeable battery which powers the phone. A recharging base with AC input is required and reverse current flow from the batteries, or recharging base, to the solar panel is xe2x80x9cprecludedxe2x80x9d by xe2x80x9can array of diodesxe2x80x9d (Claim 1).
While the use of solar power supplied to a capacitor for powering a calculator or similar integrated circuit (IC) is known, and the use of solar power for recharging batteries in a electronic apparatus is also known in the prior art, there is no disclosure of a solar cell unit utilizing capacitance for storage which would operate in substitution or replacement of batteries. The prior art is cognizant of electronic apparatus with a solar cell and capacitance circuit connected to a particular IC load or use of solar cells as an auxiliary for recharging batteries but not as a unit generating electricity from photovoltaic cells and stored for discharge through the contacts intended for batteries which is necessary for replacement of conventional batteries by photovoltaic generation of electricity and for which a poignant need is hence discerned.
The encompassing object of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional, disposable and rechargeable, batteries, in electronic devices.
The primary auxiliary object of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which is practically inexhaustible.
The primary ancillary object of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which utilizes solar energy.
A secondary auxiliary objective of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which is less expensive economically than the utilization of conventional batteries inclusive of both disposable and rechargeable types.
A secondary ancillary object of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which does not require the repeated purchase of disposable batteries for operation of an electronic device over an extended period.
Another secondary ancillary object of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which requires neither the utilization of standard electrical power nor transformation of alternating to direct current for recharging rechargeable batteries for operation of an electronic device over an extended period.
Another secondary auxiliary objective of the present invention is the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which is environmentally benign in comparison with conventional batteries.
Other secondary ancillary objects of the present invention include the provision of a substitute electrical power source for conventional batteries which relies upon neither the repeated disposal of disposable batteries nor the utilization of standard electrical power for recharging rechargeable batteries for operation of an electronic device over an extended period.
In achievement of the above stated objectives it is considered that a solar panel be utilized to supply electrical current to a relatively large capacitor utilized to power an electronic device through electrical contacts possessed by said electronic device intended for transmitting current from at least one conventional battery. As these electrical contacts are invariably located inside a cavity intended to hold at least one battery a cartridge is suggested which contains the capacitor and other associated circuitry, dimensioned to fit inside this battery cavity, which possesses exterior electrical contacts dimensioned to make contact with the electrical contacts possessed by said electronic device, i.e. possessing a linear dimension therebetween substantially equivalent to the linear dimension between the contacts of the conventional battery or batteries replaced thereby.
It is further considered that the cartridge has one exposed exterior surface when fitted into the battery cavity and that this exposed surface may be utilized for the disposition of the solar panel. This exposed cartridge surface, however, is only substantially equivalent in area to the battery cavity cover invariably provided with an electronic device intended to operate upon the electricity supplied by at least one battery located in a battery cavity, hereinafter known simply as an electronic device, and this area may be less than the area desired for a solar panel of wholly satisfactory capacity to supply the electrical power required by anticipated operation of many such electronic devices particularly if the solar panel is not expected to be exposed to direct sunlight for periods sufficient to fully charge the power capacitor. It is accordingly suggested that the solar panel be either: (a) of one piece separate from the cartridge; or (b) comprised of multiple sections; or (c) adjacently extensible from the exposed cartridge surface; or (d) separable from the cartridge and expansible.
If the solar panel is separate from the cartridge it is further considered that the original battery cavity cover may be utilized in conjunction with a cartridge that is dimensioned to fit wholly within the battery cavity but that an aperture therethrough must be effected. It is further considered that the original battery cavity cover is invariable made of thermoplastic and an aperture therethrough of appropriate dimension for the necessary wiring may easily and neatly be effected with the end of a heated metal rod such as that readily obtainable from a section of a wire coat hanger. Alternatively, a cover similar to the original but with an aperture therethrough may be provided or the cartridge may be dimensioned to fit inside the interior of the battery case and occupy the space which the original cover occupied in which case the exposed exterior cartridge surface may resemble the original cover if desired.
In the general case that the solar panel possesses multiple sections the exposed exterior surface of the cartridge fitted into the battery cavity may comprise such a section and other sections may extend laterally adjacent to said exposed surface. These extensible sections my be:
i. hinged along an edge slightly elevated with respect to and common to the exposed surface of the cartridge;
ii. slidable as panels from a slightly elevated in disposition substantially parallel to said exposed surface;
iii. pivoted in a disposition above and substantially parallel to said exposed surface at a corner common to the same.
And it is also considered that the exposed surface of the cartridge may or may not comprise a solar panel section.
Alternatively to extension of multiple sections of solar panel from the exposed surface of the cartridge fitted into the battery cavity multiple sections may be utilized which are wholly separate or separable from said exposed surface and cartridge though connected to the same by the necessary wiring. These multiple sections may further be independently separable from each other or, in a manner outlined above in options i.-iii., preferably connected to each other in a manner enabling extension of each section adjacently with respect to each other simply to keep the solar panel together rather than having multiple pieces. This also orients the solar panels so connected and extended in a substantially planar disposition which is considered most effective for optimal light gathering and energy conversion in the generation of the electricity required of the power capacitor with other orientations considered feasible if generally unadvantageous. It is also considered that if the solar panel is wholly separate from, rather than separable from, the cartridge fitted into the battery cavity then it may possess any surface area desired for collection of light.
It is emphasized that the purpose of the solar panel is to provide sufficient electricity to the power capacitor in order for the cartridge to supply sufficient power for normal operation of the electronic device when fitted into the battery cavity in replacement of the batteries. Details concerning the power usage of a typical electronic device and the characteristics of the solar panel, suggested collection surface area, and power capacitor may be found below in discussion of the preferred embodiment which detailed discussion is also inclusive of the associated circuitry which directs the electricity generated by the solar panel to the power capacitor and delivers current of appropriate amperage at a voltage appropriate to a typical electronic device.
Other details concerning what is considered to be the best manner of making and using a preferred embodiment in accordance with the principles relating to the present invention are encompassed in the detailed discussion below wherein further benefits and advantages provided by the present invention may be further appreciated especially if read with reference to the drawings attached hereto and briefly described immediately below.